narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke (サスケ) (sprich: Saske) ist eines der letzten noch lebenden Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans. Er ist zu Beginn der Naruto-Serie 12 Jahre alt und Jahrgangsbester der Ninja-Akademie. Sein einziges Ziel ist es, an Stärke zu gewinnen, um seinen Bruder, Itachi Uchiha zu töten, der die restlichen Mitglieder des Clans getötet hat, zu töten. Charakter Sasuke scheint von außen betrachtet ein recht unnahbarer Charakter zu sein. Er meidet den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, vor allem wenn sie ihm nicht dabei helfen können, stärker zu werden oder ihn daran hindern. Daher war die Beziehung zu seinen Teamkameraden Naruto und Sakura anfangs recht gespannt, da er sie nicht als gleiberechtigte Mitglieder seines Teams betrachtete. Im Verlauf der Serie nähert er sich jedoch seinen Teamkameraden immer mehr und baut eine kameradschaftliche Rivalität zu Naruto auf, den er bei deren Kampf im Tal des Endes sogar als seinen "besten Freund" ansieht. Nur werden Sasukes Gefühle seit jeher von dem Rachegedanken an seinen Bruder Itachi überschattet, weshalb er sich am Ende des ersten Teils der Serie entscheidet, für seine Rache zu leben und seine Freundschaften hinter sich zu lassen. Sasukes Kindheit Ausbildung zum Ninja "Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Ich mag Vieles nicht und es gibt nichts Spezielles, das ich mag. Ich habe keinen Traum für die Zukunft, sondern einen Plan, und den werde ich auch umsetzen. Ich werde meine Familie wieder zusammenführen. Und mich an einer ganz bestimmten Person rächen!" — Sasuke zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Sasuke wurde zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake, und später alleine von Orochimaru, ausgebildet (weitere Infos unten). Kakashis Prüfung thumb|left|[[Team 7 Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke]] Sasuke wurde mit Naruto und Sakura in ein Team gesteckt. Sie müssen Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abnehmen. Sasuke gelingt es fast und ist deutlich besser als Naruto. Am Ende schafft es keiner von ihnen, Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzuluchsen. Sie bestanden die Prüfung allerdings doch, weil sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, worum es Kakashi letztendlich ging. Die erste Mission Die Mission bestand darin, einen Brückenbauer auf seinem Weg nach Hause zu beschützen. Als sie das Dorf verließen, wurden sie von zwei Ninja angegriffen, die aus dem Wellenreich waren. Naruto konnte sich während des Angriffs vor Angst nicht bewegen und wurde so von den Angreifern verletzt. Sasuke aber konnte die Ninja mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, während sie Kakashi zur Strecke brachte. Danach trafen sie auf Zabuza Momochi, einem berüchtigten Nuke-Nin. Als es Zabuza gelang, Kakashi in einem Wassergefängnis (Suirou no Jutsu) zu fangen, griffen Naruto und Sasuke ihn mit der Technik der Schattenwindmühle an. Mit einem von Naruto ausgedachten Plan gelang es den beiden tatsächlich, Kakashi zu befreien und dieser besiegte Zabuza umgehend. Allerdings wurde Zabuza von seinem Begleiter Haku gerettet, indem jener sich für einen Jagdninja (Oi-Nin, siehe Ninja-Ränge) ausgab, der Zabuza auf den Fersen war. Haku schafft Zabuza unter dem Vorwand, ihn seiner Geheimnisse berauben zu wollen, fort. Als Zabuza sich erholte, griff er erneut Team 7 an, welches sich zu der Zeit schon in dem Dorf des Brückenbauers befand, diesmal mit Haku an seiner Seite, der erst gegen Sasuke und später auch gegen Naruto kämpfte. Sasuke probierte es mit Feuerjutsus, aber das Kekkei-Genkai von Haku, die Technik der Eisspiegel, war nicht mit Feuer zu bezwingen. Da die Situation für Sasuke und Naruto langsam (lebens)gefährlich wurde, aktivierte sich Sasukes Sharingan (Stufe 1). Damit gelang es ihm, Hakus Bewegungen zu durchschauen und so den inzwischen ohnmächtigen Naruto zu beschützen. Bei dieser Rettungsaktion wurde Sasuke so schwer verletzt, dass er selbst glaubte, er müsse sterben - Sasuke verliert das Bewusstsein. In Naruto löst der Anblick des "toten" Sasuke einen Gefühlsausbruch aus, das Siegel desKyuubi wird durchlässig und Naruto "mutiert" zu einem Monster. Mit der gewaltigen Kraft des Kyuubi zerschmetterte Naruto die Eisspiegel. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kakashi Zabuza - jetzt unfähig zu kämpfen - mit seinen Hunden gefesselt. Er setzte Chidori ein, um Zabuza zu töten, aber Haku sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und stellte sich vor Zabuza, um ihn zu schützen. Am Ende wurde Zabuza durch Gatos Männer getötet, aber erst nachdem er Gato getötet hatte. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Das Mal des Fluches Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand, indem man abschaute. Sasuke konnte das, indem er mit seinem Sharingan die Bleistiftbewegungen seines Nachbarn nachmachte. Sakura wusste alles, da sie sehr schlau ist. Naruto aber hatte keine einzige Aufgabe gelöst, bestand aber trotzdem, weil er sich und sein Team nicht aufgab. Die zweite Prüfung fand im "Wald des Schreckens" statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Gras-Ninja verkleideten Orochimaru angegriffen und bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluches verpasst. Auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru angegriffen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von drei Oto-Nins angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi), die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura bekam von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) Hilfe. Sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach Zaku den Arm, die anderen zwei versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, was sie aber nicht schafften. Sakura konnte Sasuke dennoch aufhalten, weitere zu verletzen. Sasuke versuchte dann auch die Kräfte vom Mal des Fluches zu unterdrücken. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabutos Hilfe. Die Auswahlprüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu Stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas gab. Sasuke musste gegen Yoroi kämpfen, der die Fähigkeit hatte, Chakra vom Gegner abzusaugen. Diese Fähigkeit nennt sich Kyushu Suru. Sasuke besiegte ihn durch einen Shishi Rendan (Löwenkombo), weil er durch das Mal des Fluches kein Chakra benutzen durfte. Nach dem Kampf wurde das Mal durch Kakashi versiegelt. Die dritte Prüfung fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Daimyou, der Sandaime Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Ninjas zu beurteilen. Kampf gegen Gaara Sasuke kam zwar zu spät zum Kampf, aber er durfte doch noch kämpfen. Er wurde von Kakashi auf Schnelligkeit und auf Tai-Jutsu trainiert. Die Schnelligkeit war nämlich entscheidend für das Jutsu Chidori, die zusammen mit dem Sharingan angewendet werden muss. Im Kampf gegen Gaara konnte er dann sein Können unter Beiweis stellen. Sasuke muss Gaara verfolgen, der mit Temari und Kankuro geflohen war. Unterwegs stellen sich Temari, die er einfach (Sasuke vs Temari) besiegen konnte, und Kankuro in den Weg. Shino ist Sasuke gefolgt und kämpft für Sasuke gegen Kankuro. Als Sasuke Gaara eingeholt hat, verwandelt sich Gaara allmählich in Shukaku (zuerst ein Arm, dann der zweite Arm, dann der Schwanz). Sasuke greift zweimal mit Chidori an und versucht es dann mit einem Feruerjutsu, er muss aber einsehen, dass bei diesem Gegner nur Chidori hilft, als er es jedoch ein drittes Mal einsetzen will, aktiviert sich sein Juin und bereitet ihm höllische Schmerzen, woraufhin er zusammenbricht und von Naruto geretett werden muss. Am Ende kann Naruto Gaara besiegen, indem er Gamabunta mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwört. Sasuke ist über die Fortschritte von Naruto schwer beeindruckt, ist aber auch eifersüchtig darauf, dass Naruto stärker geworden ist, weshalb er auch später gegen Naruto kämpft. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf Nach dem Kampf kamen vier Ninjas aus Otogakure, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya nach Konohagakure. Sie sollen Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen. Als Sasuke sich wehrt und sein Mal des Fluches benutzt, zeigen ihm die vier Ninjas aus dem Dorf, das versteckt im Klang liegt, dass sie auch ein Mal von Orochimaru haben. Sasuke will unbedingt stärker werden, und deshalb nimmt er auch die "Droge" von den vier Ninjas ein. Sie bewirkt, dass der Anwender in den Zustand 2 kommt. Dieser Zustand verändert nicht nur das Äußere des Ninjas völlig, sondern verleiht im auch eine ungeheure Kraft. Um nicht von dieser Kraft zerrissen zu werden, muss Sasuke in einer Siegelbox geschützt werden. Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kommt, klettert er aus der Box und merkt, dass irgendetwas anders ist. Er will unbedingt zu Orochimaru, denn nur der könnte ihm noch mehr Macht gegeben. Als Sasuke losrennt, folgt ihm Naruto bis zu einem Wasserfall mit zwei riesigen Statuen (Abbild vom Shodaime Hokage und Madara Uchiha), der Ort heißt Tal des Endes(eng. Valley of the End). Im Zustand 2 kann Sasuke fliegen. Naruto will Sasuke dazu bringen, wieder ins Dorf zu gehen und kämpft mit ihm. Doch verliert Naruto und Sasuke geht zu Orochimaru. Dieser bildet ihn dann aus. Sasuke in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|left|Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden "Augen mit unglaublicher Kraft und Chakra, dunkler als meins... Genau wie Madara Uchiha." — Kyuubi zu Sasuke im Inneren von Naruto In Shippuden sind Naruto und Sakura endlich in der Lage, Sasuke zu finden, jedoch nicht, ihn nach Konoha zu bringen, da Sasuke zusammen mit Orochimaru und Kabuto flieht. Jedoch erklärt Sasuke Naruto bei diesem kurzen Wiedersehen, warum er ihn damals nicht getötet hat. Es lag nicht daran, dass Sasuke dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sondern dass er nicht auf jene Weise Kraft sammeln wollte, wie Itachi von ihm verlangt hatte (also das Erlernen des Mangekyou Sharingan). Später will Orochimaru Sasukes Körper übernehmen, doch gelingt es diesem, das Jutsu von Orochimaru zu kopieren. Bei dieses Jutsus werden Anwender und Opfer in eine andere Dimension geschickt, und dort beginnt dann der Anwender, sein Opfer mit Schlangen aufzufressen, um so dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Durch das Kopieren des Jutsus ist Sasuke in der Lage, Orochimaru aufzufressen. Und danach die ganze Dimension. So tötet er Orochimaru. Nach diesem "Kampf" beginnt Sasuke seinen finalen Plan, Itachi umzubringen, damit, sich ein Team aufzubauen. Hierzu sucht er sich 3 in Orochimarus Gefangenschaft lebende Ninja aus. Und zwar Suigetsu, ein Schüler von Zabuza Momochi, der auch dessen Schwert benutzt, Karin, die irgendwie in der Lage ist, Menschen anhand ihres Chakras zu erkennen und zu sagen, wo sie sich aufhalten (mit einem speziellen Jutsu), und Juugo. Von Juugo stammt der Fluch Orochimarus ab, und da Juugo den Fluch von Anfang an in seinem Blut hatte, bekam er (und bekommt immer noch) Tötungsanfälle, doch er selbst wollte nicht töten. Deswegen ging er zu Orochimaru, um niemanden mehr zu töten. Dieser isolierte dann den Fluch und wendete ihn auf andere an, z.B. Sasuke. Auf Sasukes Suche nach Itachi findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, da Akatsuki nicht will, dass Sasuke in die Nähe von Itachi kommt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Sasuke. Diesen konnte Sasuke gewinnen. Nachdem er sich ziemlich schnell erholte (seit er Orochimarus Kraft absorbiert hat, beschleunigt sich der Heilungsprozess der Wunden), machte er sich wieder auf, um Itachi zu finden. Schließlich gelingt es Sasuke mit seinem Team Itachis Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Auf Wunsch von Itachi´s Partner Kisame sollen die anderen sich von den Brüdern fernhalten, worauf Sasuke derselben Meinung ist. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zum geheimen Versteck des Uchiha-Clans, wo Itachi schon wartet. Jedoch sind die Brüder nicht allein, Zetsu versteckt sich nämlich im Hintergrund und beobachtet und kommentiert den Kampf. Bevor der Kampf beginnt, erzählt Itachi Sasuke das Geheimnis des Mangekyou Sharingan. Darauf folgt ein Kampf, der mit Gen-Justus ausgefochten wird. Obwohl Itachi eines seiner stärksten Jutsu, Tsukuyomi, benutzt, gelingt es Sasuke die Illusion zu brechen und so einen kleinen Vorteil zu gewinnen. So besiegt er auch Itachi, wobei dieser mit letzter Kraft sein Dou-Jutsu auf ihn überträgt. Nach dem Kampf wird Sasuke ohnmächtig. Tobi von Akatsuki nimmt ihn mit und später wacht er bei ihm auf. Tobi erzählt ihm, er sei Madara Uchiha und verrät Sasuke ebenfalls, dass Itachi sein Leben opferte um ihn, seinen kleinen Bruder, vor ihm, Madara Uchiha, zu schützen und ihm deshalb auch das Mangekyou Sharingan gab. Da nun Orochimaru aus seinem Körper verschwunden ist, löste sich somit auch sein verfluchtes Mal auf. Nachdem ihm Madara Uchiha die wahre Geschichte über Itachis Leben erzählte, erlangte Sasuke ebenfalls das Mangekyou Sharingan. Sein hauptsächliches Ziel in Konoha ist es, die drei Ältesten Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane und Danzou umzubringen, was er zu Team Taka sagte. Er hat es nicht auf die anderen Dorfbewohner von Konoha abgesehen. Tobi meint aber, dass die Dorfbewohner sie auf jeden Fall beschützen würden und somit das Vorhaben, mehrere Leute zu töten, nicht vermeidbar wäre. Team Falke und Akatsuki arbeiten von da an zusammen und Team Falke hat eine neue Bekleidung. Sie tragen nun auch einen Akatsuki-Umhang, der aber zusätzlich eine Kapuze hat. Wie sich jedoch später in einer Rückblende herausstellt, verfolgt Sasuke nun doch das Ziel der vollständigen Zerstörung Konohas. Dies kommt davon, dass er nun im Glauben ist, dass Konoha sein Leben zerstört hat... Doch bevor der Angriff auf Konoha stattfinden kann, muss Team Falke noch den achtschwänzigen Bijuu für Akatsuki fangen. Sasuke und sein Team schafften es nicht, den Achtschwänzigen lebend zu kriegen, da er zu stark war, um ihn lebendig zu Pain zu bringen. Das Team stand kurz davor, besiegt zu werden. Da fiel Sasuke die alte Zeit mit Team 7 wieder ein, weshalb ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm sein Team und seine Freunde wichtig sind, aktivierte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und setzte Amaterasu ein, wodurch er den Achtschwänzigen mit einen Volltreffer sofort besiegte. Später jedoch stellte sich heraus das Killer Bee, welcher den Achtschwänzigen in sich trägt, die Attacke durch ein Jutsu des Tausches überlebt hatte. Kurz nach dem Kampf verschwamm Sasukes Sicht kurz, was offenbar bedeutet, dass das Mangekyou Sharingan auch seine Sehkraft schädigt. Veränderung von Sasuke durch das verfluchte Mal Bild:NarutovsSasuke2K-8.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 1 Bild:Sasukeimzustand2.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 2 Bild:Seal-heaven.gif|'Sasukes verfluchtes Mal Verschiedenes *Ursprünglich sollte er gar nicht im Manga vorkommen. *Trotzdem ist er der Lieblingscharakter von Masashi Kishimoto. *Sasuke galt als einer der besten Genin in Konohagakure. *Er war bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung bis ins Halbfinale gekommen *Er war Klassenbester in der Akademie. *Seine Lieblingsspeisen sind Onigiri (Reisball mit getrockneten Bonito) und Tomaten *Auch wenn er seinen Bruder hasst, schlug er einen ähnlichen Weg wie er ein: **Er verriet seine Freunde **Er verriet sein Dorf **Er schloss sich Verbrechern an *Allerdings hat sich Sasuke dagegen entschieden, seinen besten Freund (Naruto) umzubringen. Nach eigener Aussage hat er dies jedoch nur getan um nicht dem Willen seines Bruders zu entsprechen. Fähigkeiten/Techniken * 'Amaterasu *'Ayatsuito no Jutsu *'Chidori * Chidori Eisou *Chidori Nagashi * Chidori Senbon *Habataku Chidori *'Hayabusa Otoshi *'Henge no Jutsu * Jagei Jubaku *Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu *'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu *'Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu * 'Kirin *'Konoha Kage Buyou *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka *'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana * Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu * Mangekyou Sharingan *'Nawanuke no Jutsu *'Senei Jashu *'Sharingan *'Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi *'Shishi Rendan *'Shunshin no Jutsu * Soushuriken no Jutsu *Tsukuyomi * '''Wiedergeburt (namenlos) Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Sasuke Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Team Hebi Kategorie:Team Taka Kategorie:Akatsuki